This invention relates generally to combination tools and, more specifically, to a combination hand tool which combines the attributes of a motorized rotating bit drilling tool and a riveting tool.
Combination tools are well known in the prior art. A number of prior art patents disclose combination tools which are used for a wide variety of tasks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,751 shows a multiple purpose power tool which comprises a rotary portion and a reciprocator portion. Various attachments are used in connection with these portions to produce a portable or bench tool which can be used as an electric drill, drill press, stationary or portable grinder, stationary or portable filer, band saw, skill saw, horizontal and angle mill. U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,955 shows a pneumatically operated power tool having two work implements, such as a drill bit and a screwdriver bit, located at opposite ends of a body which is mounted to a handle. The bits face in opposite directions and the body is turned through 180.degree. to bring one or the other of the implements into a working position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,510 shows a combination tool which includes a drilling element and a coaxially mounted wrenching element which can be used to tighten a screw, bolt or nut. U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,078 shows a power transmission collar which appears to be an accessory device for use with an electric drill. The device is used intermittently with the electric drill for setting rivets in holes which are presumably formed by the drill. U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,083 shows a drilling and driving device which is powered by electricity supplied through a power cord. The device includes a drilling tool, and a pivotally mounted percussion attachment which can be positioned over the drilling tool for driving a fastening element into a hole formed by the drilling tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,544 shows a hand held combination drill and screwdriver. U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,826 shows a combination drill and hammer tool for use in forming holes and setting fasteners in masonry.
The above-discussed patents are illustrative of a number of combination tools which are known to exist in the prior art. Although such devices may be useful in a variety of situations and for a variety of tasks, there does not appear to be a single combination tool in the prior art which is especially well-suited for drilling a hole in a structure and installing a rivet therein.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a combination hand tool which advantageously combines the attributes of a drill and a riveter in a single tool.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination hand tool which functions as a single tool to minimize the time and labor costs associated with the installation of rivets.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a combination hand tool which is portable in design, very efficient and convenient to use, and which can be operated by a built-in power supply, such as a rechargeable battery pack.
These and other objects of the invention are attained in a combination tool for forming a hole in a structure and for installing a rivet in the hole, which comprises: an elongate body having first and second ends and a longitudinal axis; means extending from the first end of the body along the longitudinal axis for forming a hole in a structure; a rivet head mounted along the body and facing outwardly from the body along an axis which lies in a plane which extends transversely to the longitudinal axis of the body; and means for generating a pulling force along the transverse axis and transmitting the force to the rivet head when a rivet is to be installed. The means for forming the hole in the structure comprises a tool holder, such as a drill chuck, and means for rotatably driving the tool holder to effect a drilling operation. The means for rotatably driving the tool holder preferably comprises an electric motor which is powered by a battery pack located in the second end of the tool housing. The electric motor preferably has variable speed capabilities, high torque operating characteristic. Alternatively, a cord powered electric motor, or hydraulically or pneumatically powered motors, may be used. However, the embodiment illustrated in the drawings offers degrees of portability, convenience and ease of operation not attainable by these alternatives.
The means for generating a pulling force along the transverse axis comprises a manually actuated lever pivotally attached to the first end of the body. The lever extends toward the second end of the body along an axis which lies in a plane which crosses the longitudinal axis of the body at an acute angle. The lever preferably includes an offset at or near its approximate midpoint such that the free end of the lever is generally aligned with the second end of the body (i.e., the axis which extends through the free end of the lever lies in a common plane with the longitudinal axis of the body) while the attached end of the lever is offset relative to the first end of the body (i.e., the axis of the attached end of the lever is spaced apart from the longitudinal axis of the body). The free end of the lever is spaced apart from the second end of the body such that a closing force applied to the free end of the lever and the second end of the body generates the pulling force, via mechanical linkage between the lever and rivet head, along the transverse axis when a rivet is installed.
The combination tool of the present invention obviates the need for two separate tools. Previously, both a drill and riveter were needed to complete the process of installing a rivet in a structure. Combining these tools into a single combination tool which may be easily handled and manipulated by the operator minimizes the time required for installing rivets, and many of the cost factors associated therewith. Applications for the device include commercial, industrial, and residential use in sheet metal, siding, recreational vehicle manufacturing, automotive repair, and like applications in which a relatively high volume of rivets are installed.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.